


Bijou

by morecircumspect



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecircumspect/pseuds/morecircumspect
Summary: What if the Crawley family and Downton staff showed Thomas some kindness and appreciation? A collection of drabbles, in no particular order.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 181





	1. Robert

The new footman was a striking-looking chap. Ramrod straight he stood, sleek jet black hair separated by an immaculate parting, cheekbones to cut glass. He seemed very young – not much older than seventeen, surely – and Lord Grantham caught his two eldest girls, who were seldom in agreement over anything, exchanging an appreciative glance.

 _Quite a treat for the ladies_ , he remembered thinking then, somewhat naively.

“Carson will help you settle in,” he told the lad. “I’m sure you’ll get into the swing of things in no time.”

“I look forward to doing so, milord. Thank you.”

“Welcome to Downton, Thomas.”


	2. Daisy

Thomas Barrow was an excellent and convincing liar.

He had a quick mind that could fabricate a story easily. He could lie without blushing, even to his employers, even when the stakes were high. _Especially_ then. For men like him, hiding the truth was a skill necessary to craft a life worth having. It was one he'd been honing for as long as he could remember, and he wasn't above flirting with the occasional maid to keep the disguise intact.

"It's all right, Thomas," Daisy said generously when he apologised for the deceit years later. "I'm still your friend regardless."


	3. Mrs. Patmore

Of the royal party visiting Downton, only Mr. Ellis made himself popular downstairs. He was kind and courteous to Daisy and Mrs. Patmore and played the piano, filling the servants' hall with music once more after what all agreed was too long a time.

The fact that he had a million-watt smile certainly didn't hurt, either.

"What about you, Mr. Barrow?" he asked in that thick Yorkshire drawl. "Any hidden talents I should be aware of?"

It was almost too openly flirtatious a question, but Mrs. Patmore saved them embarrassment.

"Plays a mean game of cricket, does our Mr. Barrow."


	4. Mary

“Lady Mary, forgive me for asking, but do you really think it appropriate that your son should spend so much time downstairs?”

Mary slowly turned to eye the speaker, some lady of the local nouveau riche. “Pardon?”

“My maid says there’s talk in the village. Concerning your butler. That he’s some sort of… deviant. I wouldn’t think it advisable for a young boy-”

“Thank you, Mrs. Howard, that’s quite enough. Mr. Barrow has been with our family almost twenty years. Let people gossip if it interests them. But I will not have him called that word in my own drawing-room.”


	5. Mrs. Hughes

Mrs. Hughes returned downstairs to find a rather dazed butler in his pantry.

"Mr. Ellis took his time coming up. Mr. Wilson almost blew a gasket."

"My fault, I'm afraid." Mr. Barrow smiled, as he did often nowadays. "I kept him talking too long."

Curled between his fingers lay a silver chain, as to the origins of which she could take an educated guess.

"He seemed a lovely sort, Mr. Ellis," she continued. "I take it you will keep in touch?"

"I think so. Yes, I daresay we will."

"Oh, Thomas," whispered she, "I am ever so pleased for you."


	6. Miss O'Brien

_Thomas,_

_you'll have heard by now. I have gone and will not be back. I doubt you'll think I deserve this second chance, but in time, my position in the house would have become untenable and you of all people know why. Too many secrets between us, aren't there._

_I am leaving you the cigarette case you used to admire, and my well-wishes for the future, because I prefer to leave with no hard feelings. With your skill and ambition, I'll wager you'll make butler in a great house one day. You'll be a darn good one, too._

_Sarah O'Brien_


	7. Miss Baxter

"What was all that about?"

"What do you mean?"

Thomas exhaled a stream of smoke and looked pointedly at Baxter. Inside the madness of the royal visit was ongoing, but they were sharing some air and quiet out back.

"Mr. Ellis. You saying I'd go even before I could."

"Well, I think it's a fine idea. You work hard. Why not take Ellis up on his offer? He seems about your age. You might find a friend there."

He smirked, cigarette balancing between his lips. "Provided he wants one. Not many people want my friendship."

She smiled gently. "I did."


	8. Cora

"Thomas?"

He wheeled around guiltily, picking up a half-emptied champagne flute and putting it on his tray. "I apologise, Your Ladyship. I was admiring the Christmas tree. I'll get on with it."

"No, don't. Pretend I'm not here." Tall, slender and soft-spoken, she possessed more class than any American heiress he'd ever imagined. "It is your first Christmas with us, isn't it? Do you miss your family?"

"Not much family to miss, milady." Not since his gran passed, anyway.

Smiling kindly, she continued across the hall. "Admire the tree all you like, Thomas. Carson won't hear about it from me."


	9. Anna

"What's this?" Thomas asked.

"Tea," Anna said, clasping her hands in front of her. "With milk, the way you like it."

"I can see _that_ , but why? I've not asked for any tea."

"I thought you could use a pick-me-up, that's all. You've seemed downcast recently. I know we were all thinking Lady Mary and the Duke-"

He scowled and bit out, "The Duke of Crowborough is nothing to me. Lady Mary dodged a bullet there, trust me."

She smiled. "There. I knew we'd agree on something eventually."

He waited until she'd left before tasting the tea. It was perfect.


	10. Mr. Carson

Thomas made Mr. Carson tell him twice. Not out of spite, but because he couldn't believe the redoubtable butler of Downton had deigned to visit and tell him this in person.

"His Lordship and I are quite agreed," he said, avoiding looking at Thomas's bandages. "Your place here is secure until you find a suitable position elsewhere, and you'll have a glowing reference to take with you. It's the least we can do after-"

"Mr. Carson, are you quite well?"

His mentor cleared his throat. "I'm just sorry, lad," he murmured. "Sorry and shamed by my part in it all."


	11. Edith

"Anna, how's Barrow?"

Anna caught Lady Hexham's gaze in the mirror. "Barrow, milady?"

"He _whistles_." Edith's mouth curled. "He just seems positively jolly these days. Rather like Mr. Branson, except my brother-in-law doesn't whistle when he's happy."

Anna smiled. "Your instincts do you credit, milady. Mr. Barrow didn't much like being passed over for Mr. Carson, but he struck up a friendship with the royal valet that's done wonders for his mood."

"A friendship that's returned?" Lady Hexham asked delicately.

"Warmly and enthusiastically, I believe."

"Good," Edith said, and from her tone Anna knew she truly meant it. "That's good."


	12. Sybil

"Lady Sybil, you shouldn't always be hiding down here. Your governess will be looking for you."

"No, she won't. I'm very good at feigning headaches." The youngest and most rambunctious Crowley daughter stuck her chin out defiantly, watching him smoke behind the shed. "Quadrilles, ugh. Couldn't you teach me one of those modern dances?"

"Not if I want to stay employed, milady. Mr. Carson would tell me off for even talking to you. I'm considered a bad influence."

"Please, don't insult me, Thomas." Smiling kindly, she touched his arm. Rarely anyone ever did. "I can decide such things for myself."


End file.
